


A Groundbreaking Gift

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, F/M, Fluff, Germany, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron gives Eclipse the greatest gift ever: finally seeing the world she's always wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Groundbreaking Gift

  
Despite the cold biting at his neck, Megatron couldn't help but to smile at the sight before him.

 

No, it wasn't Berlin's majestic architects and buildings or fountains.  He had seen them before and he had seen plenty of others to not be all giddy about it.

 

What was causing him to smile was the sight of his hybrid lover squealing at the sights.  Like a little child in a candy shop, Eclipse was bouncing and running to each new sight to take in its beauty and glory.

 

Normally the thought of his lover being out in public would frighten the man.  Eclipse was a rabbit-human hybrid... made even more obvious by her bunny tail smack dab over her butt.

 

Since it was like any other animal's tail, it was hard to do anything about it other than try to cover it up so no one would notice it.  And of course, they couldn't just smash it against her body and put her into some pants or anything.  That would only leave Eclipse in a great amount of pain, which Megatron refused to afflict upon her.

 

It was why Eclipse had never been allowed to outside the facility, let alone his home and property for her entire life.  People would notice and the wrong kind of people would either try to hurt her or take her away to do unspeakable things to her.

 

So being able to bring her outside, let alone to a foreign country, was a breathtaking milestone.

 

He had to thank Bombrush for coming up with the idea.  Well, more like a joke.  His old friend had pointed out a line of clothing that had come out for a minor Winter Fashion week even somewhere in London that had been styled to resemble animals in a way.  One particular one had a model wearing a coat with a bunny tail on its behind.

 

It looked absolutely ridiculous.  The poor model's hair had been put up in 'anime' style, whatever Bombrush called it, but the coat looked well made.  Bombrush had joked that if they had simply cut out a hole for Eclipse's bunny tail in a similar coat and put her up there, no one would have been able to tell the difference.

 

That idea took a few days to mull over and a couple of beers before Megatron realized that the old pervert might have been on to something.

 

And thus three months later, he was now in Germany with Eclipse letting her finally experience the outside world with her bunny tail and all.

 

Coming up with the design hadn't been easy at first.  They couldn't just cut holes into pants and all and there was still the risk of someone noticing the tail or it getting cold to the elements.

 

So unlike the coat, they decided to keep it covered. But they still had nothing to keep her modestly dressed while out in public with her tail covered.  One young scientist suggested a hole in the tights for her tail and then dresses and loose flowing coats over top.  The young woman not only got a raise, but a nice long winter vacation for that.

 

Eclipse had been rather excited about the whole thing.  The tights had thrown her off at first, but after it had been explained to her, she was more than willing to try it out to see if it would work.

 

And after trials and days of Eclipse crying over tights that didn't fit right, they had finally gotten it and after nearly a month of trying to find the best location for her to go to, they finally found one.

 

Berlin, Germany. Where a few minor fashion shows were being held at that very moment.

 

So a beautiful woman in stylish clothes like tight tights and short coats wasn't something out of place.

 

Megatron had been a bit annoyed at how sometimes people would stop to gawk at her.  She was a beautiful woman, but still... And it frustrated him even more when they asked for a picture, thinking she was a model just taking in the sights.

 

After a nice family and their two little girls finished getting pictures with her, Megatron sighed in frustration.  He didn't want to force Eclipse to leave soon, but her being so close with all these people was getting him on edge.  If anyone happened to try and look under and see her tail, there would be no getting out of it that easily.  And he didn't want to bring her home so soon after he had brought her here to see this place.

 

He was very out of place as the grumpy gentleman watching a young model being fawned over by admiring onlookers.

 

But after looking away to groan, Megatron failed to notice Eclipse saying thank you to the last pair of photographers and running up to him.

 

Her kiss shocked him the most as she ran into his arms nearly toppling them.  But with her warm lips and tight hug, he finally let go of his frustration to return the kiss.

 

He couldn't get that mad.  Even though some people liked her appearance a little too much, Eclipse was enjoying herself.  She wasn't under duress and she was a happy little bunny bouncing around from sight to sight.  A few pictures would do her no harm.

 

This was all for her.  And he could stand a little jealousy if it meant giving her the greatest gift ever.

 

END


End file.
